Precious Secrets
by Yawning
Summary: Ororo and her lover meet... (Mature viewers wanted)


_Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of X-Men, Marvel does....wahhhhhh!!!  
Warning: not for children!!!  
Pov's Ororo and Charles. Timeline is AU.  
_

**Precious Secrets by Yawning  
**

I was a dirty old man...or at least I felt like it at times. She was like a daughter to me. A beautiful, intelligent woman, who I had brought to the institute years ago. When I had first met her, she was only a child. I was practically like family. Yet, she was an obsession of late I couldn't control. Ororo or Storm as she was code named, is dedicated instructor at the Xavier's institute for 'gifted' children. Everyone adored her for her kindness and gentle nature. Unfortunately, that same nature had left her vulnerable to many of life's disappointments. But she'd always come to me or Jean when life hurt her. I took advantage of that trust. Why I don't know, but I did know I couldn't stop...

*********  
  
He waited patiently for everyone to fall in for the night and go off to their respective bedrooms. He could sense she was heading for his bedroom casually. After all, these late night time visits were welcome to all of the X-Men. Anyone and everyone was welcome to come and talk to Charles. No one would think anything of it. Luckily the others were clueless to the real reason for these nightly visits and he preferred to keep it that way for the time being.

He anxiously turned his chair to the door as Ororo knocked once and softly called out. Charles couldn't help but smile as he told her to enter. Although intimate numerous times, Ororo was always too polite to just walk in even when he was expecting her.

"Charles." she smiled sensuously, closing the wooden door behind her and leaning against it.

She was so beautiful. You could almost get lost in her crystal blue, almond shaped eyes. Tall, statuesque and intelligent, she radiated sex appeal. Her silky, long white hair in sharp contrast with her cinnamon colored skin made you stop and stare in wonder. Lustfully. Men just had to look at her to want her, but these same exotic looks intimidated. Hence, a disappointing romantic life up until now. Not that he minded. If men stayed away, all the better. He wanted every man to see her to know she was his and his alone, but he couldn't. What he was doing was wrong on so many counts, but he couldn't...wouldn't stop.

"Oh, Ororo, you look lovely tonight." Charles whispered in awe. And she did. She wore a silky blue thigh length nightie, if you could call it that. It was so skimpy under her matching robe it hardly covered anything. Naughty, naughty girl.

He felt like a shabby old goat in his regular black pajama, but the way she gazed at him, he knew she didn't care. Coming away from the door, she walked over to him and slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Wheelchair or not never mattered to her. He was very lucky to have her.

Leaning in close, they shared a passionate kiss. Nipping at his lower with her teeth, she bite gently before kissing the small pleasure/pain away. His low groan made her smile in return as she proceeded to shower him with soft kisses-along his chin, throat, lips...as her hands roamed over his pajama top. Unbuttoning his top slowly, she continued her pursuits as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Her lips trailed downward, biting his neck, leaving small red marks behind in her wake. 

"Ororo." Charles moaned, as his left hand tangled in her long hair, gripping tightly and jerking her head away from his neck. Seizing her lips, he took control and forcibly thrust his tongue into her mouth. Hers soon joined his as they dueled for supremacy, each groaning at the taste and feel. He felt her slender hands skimming across the taut skin of his muscular chest as she finished unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Wanting...needing to return the favor, Charles removed his grip on her slim waist to grasp her ample breasts in his hand. His hands moved back and forth, torturing each mound. Stroking softly at first, he increased pressure over the area before tweaking at her nipples through her plunging neckline. Her gasps were music to his ears as he felt hot and lightheaded from her sexy movements against him. Unable to control himself, he bent down, dragging her close and pressed a kiss to her tight, erect nipples. One kiss soon turned into another and another as he relentlessly suckled her through the thin cloth, the tip of his tongue flickered across the head of the nipple, lavishing attention and wetness to it as she begged for more.

"Time for bed." he gasped, moving his wheelchair to the side of his king sized bed. She smiled in response, her face flushed with excitement as she sensually climbed off his lap. Tossing off her rob, she flung it to the edge of the bed. Turning to see Charles attention only on her, she reached up for the straps of her nightie and slowly lowered them down. Mesmerized, his eyes followed its movement as the material soon dropped to pool around her feet.

My God she really was a Goddess. Standing proud and unself-conscious, she allowed his eyes to wander over her figure. His jaw tightened at the sight of her voluptuous breasts, tiny waist and her perfect mound. He shuddered visibly and she winked as she stepped out of the fallen gown and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Time for bed, Charles." Ororo smiled, throwing his earlier words back at him. Laying back against his downy pillows, she reclined, stretching her body. Teasing him.

In a practiced move, he maneuvered his chair next to the bed and braced his arms at the sides to lift himself out. That was another reason he adored her so much, she refused to treat him differently. She never helped him unless he asked it of her and she never made him feel like he was less than a man. The fact he was the one she desired gave him a heady feeling. 

Dropping onto the bed, he positioned his body to the most comfortable position as she laid beside him. Smiling, she bent to drop a light kiss on his abdomen before she sat up on her knees. Hooking her hands to the waistband of his pajama pants, she tugged them down his legs before tossing them aside. When she bent down over his penis, Charles closed his eyes briefly to the erotic picture of it. It was too much for any man to cope. Someone as sexy as Ororo going down...he groaned as he fisted her hair in his hand. Her right hand came up and roughly stroked his chest. Her hand roamed over his flesh, squeezing his nipples until he groaned loudly in pleasure. As she gently stroked his manhood in her other hand, licking at the reddened tip, Charles shuddered at the image. This went on for a few moments before she pulled away at his urging.

"N-No more. Enough foreplay, Ro. Come to me now." Charles ordered, breathlessly.

Smiling, Ororo straddled her lover's hips. He grabbed her chin, and for a moment, their eyes met. The desire and love they felt for one another reflected in their eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her roughly, as she pressed her body downward, sliding his penis deep inside of her. She gasped, loving the feeling of impalement. His hands gripped her breasts, squeezing, molding them as she moved, finding a rhythm to suit them. Each movement brought wave, upon wave of pleasure. Her moans drove him wild as he manhandled her breasts in excitement.

Arching her back, her hair swung about her back as she jerked and thrust down in the most erotic, carnal motions. The bed squeaked and jolted from the wild movements, but neither gave a damn about the noise. Taking his hands away from her breasts, he brought one hand to her hip, while the other reached in between her spread thighs and found her secret place. He stroked her most sensitive bud with his thumb before replacing it with his index finger. The wetness of her mound made Charles suck in his breathe as he tried to control his racing heart.

"C-Charles...oooh!" Ororo whimpered as he relentlessly rubbed her clit, spreading her wetness around her glistening lips. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened as she vocally commanded him to continue. He was unable to take his eyes away from her beautiful face and body as he touched her. He felt a familiar tightening as she clenched around him and knew her climax was soon approaching. He rubbed harder as she bucked over him violently.

"Look at me, Ororo. Look at me when you cum." he replied as she dug her nails into his chest. The little bit of pain only seems to heighten their lovemaking. Panting softly, reaching climax, she shuddered and cried out as spasm after spasm came over her. Her cries of his name egged him on as he soon joined her, continuing to slam her body down on his as he came.

Finally she slumped over him exhausted, laying her head on his chest as he gathered her close to him. The pillows were scattered everywhere and the bed was damp from their exertions. All in all, a good time was had.

"I may need to sleep for a week. You're going to kill me one of these days, Ororo." Charles sighed happily, stroking wet strands of her white hair from her face.

Lifting her head up, she smiled before kissing his chest. "Liar. You have more stamina than any man I know. I'm the one who needs rest."

"Give me some time and I'll show you stamina, young lady." He joked, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." she said before he grabbed the back of her head and brought her forward for a kiss. He held her, coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss. His tongue went seeking hers and she was more than happy to respond. After a long minute Ororo pulled away.

"I love you." she sighed, laying her head back down. She truly was tired and a feeling of drowsiness come over her.

"I love you too. I always will." Charles said, wrapping both arms around her as he watched her fall to sleep. Her soft breathing made him smile as he kissed her hair. These precious moments made Charles despise their age difference and the fact they were the people they were. He was her mentor to everyone in the mansion. Her father figure. The X-Men, the children, would they all be disgusted by their relationship? They both agonized over that...but right now, all he wanted and needed was Ororo.

"And someday, you'll make an honest man out of me and marry me." he whispered, closing his eyes to join her in a good nights rest.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and smiled. "And when you ask me, I'll definitely say yes."  
**  
***********

You honestly can not choose who you fall in love with, can you? He was my mentor, friend and substitute father. I'd always loved him like a second father. Why those feelings changed I don't know? But I did love him. I first cringed at the thought he'd feel these emotions from me and pity poor lonely, Ro. But he didn't. He returned them. Charles Xavier, one of the brightest minds on this planet, was one of the world's most powerful mutants. He possessed numerous psionic powers, including the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. And he was the most sensual man I'd ever met. Must be it was the bald head, because nothing was sexier than a gorgeous bald man. I never realized the heart always wants what is truly forbidden. I loved him and maybe one day we would be open about our relationship, but for now I would just enjoy being with the best thing to ever come into my life. We were in love...that's all that really mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
_  
The end.. Hope you enjoyed. I have always wondered about this relationship. Numerous BAD cartoon spins offs put this idea in my head that's never gone away. Although I do like Ororo with Logan or Gambit, I wanted to be different. If only Marvel would actually give Ro a decent love interest...you know, one who doesn't BREAK HER HEART! But I digress. Hit me back w/ some feedback. Bye! _

  


  
  


  
  



End file.
